


Nocturnal Transmissions

by TNTMech (AlexAnaheim)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dream Sex, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexAnaheim/pseuds/TNTMech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack can deny his crush on Optimus all he wants, but his dreams will always remind him of it- and very messily.</p><p>(Title by a much wittier friend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturnal Transmissions

Wheeljack almost bit his glossa in half for the second time that evening, gritting his denta hard as Optimus hilted inside him again, and as the pulsing muscles of his silver abdomen pressed down on Jackie's back. He'd been stretched unbearably wide just to fit around Prime's shaft, which throbbed in time with his insides as the glowing blue ribs scraped along them. It hurt like hell before it started feeling good, and by then he was on the verge of begging Optimus to pick up the pace. He had to keep at least some pride (or arrogance) though, even while bent over his own ship console and gripping it hard enough to leave dents. So he threw insults at the bigger mech whenever his vocaliser wasn't completely wrought with moans.

"You... fuck... like... my gr...grandsire..." Wheeljack groaned, drooling each word as it panted past his scarred lips. 

He couldn't see Optimus frowning, but the rough rhythm of thrusts against his aft stopped suddenly as the tough grip over his hands started to crush into the metal. "What did I say about talking back, boy?" Prime asked, exhaling against his neck cables as he pulled his hips back, leaving a fair-sized emptiness inside him that burned along the edges with pleasure. 

"I dunno, I wasn't... mmf, wasn't really listenin'..." He was trying to push back into Optimus' spike even as he moaned, shoving his bare aft against him as much as his taut cables would allow. Wheeljack's own spike was left painfully erect and neglected, dripping pre-cum so hot that it steamed from his pierced tip as it met the air. If not for Optimus pinning his hands down in front of him, biceps bulging and glistening with coolant, his tanks would be aching a lot less.

There was a huff of warm air along Wheeljack's cheek as Optimus groaned out a chuckle. "Too busy thinking of riding my cock?" he asked, deliberately clenching his powerful thighs against the Wrecker's trembling legs.

"Somethin' like that..." Wheeljack answered, exhaling heavily through a struggled grin.

One hand curled away from Wheeljack's servo, freeing it as Optimus reached to pull his chin forwards. "Come here, you little shit." Optimus' lips were always strangely soft compared to the rest of him, moulding perfectly around Wheeljack's scars as his tongue slipped in against the Wrecker's. He slowly thrusted forwards again as he kissed him, forcing Wheeljack to moan pitifully against his mouth as pleasure rushed from the pressure in his aft down to his spike, dripping with a renewed stream of bright transfluid. The Prime was hilted again with tanks radiating heat by the time he pulled his tongue out, with strings of saliva still suspended between them both.

"You taste a lot better when you shut up," he groaned, hardening his grip on Wheeljack's chin and neck to force their optics level, blue burning into the dimmer cyan of the Wrecker's. "Now if you talk like that to your Daddy again, I'll fuck your throat until you can't speak for a whole week," he promised, only releasing Wheeljack's helm when it nodded weakly. 

"Good boy," Optimus said, exposing a row of fangs as he smiled in approval. Wheeljack gave a lopsided copy of it, staring at the Prime's mouth and eager for another taste of them, leaning in closer... before he felt a hard sting on his aft cheeks as the Prime smacked them, seconds before slamming him back down on the console to plow him more easily. 

Even with his soft aft absorbing the force of Optimus' hips, Wheeljack was still torn by the sheer size of the dick swelling inside of him. His spike at least managed to find some blessed friction in his palms, with Optimus' own hands busy holding his hips down. Slowly but surely he felt a climax building in the leaking length, tingling along the thick ribs and echoing the pleasure in his nodes as they sparked along Optimus' cock. 

"Mmmf.... ahhh, fuck, Daddy-!"

"All that arrogance, and you still end up like you always do- begging for your Prime's dick to fill you up..." Optimus shoved him down further when he knew orgasm was inevitable for both of them, causing Wheeljack's shaking moans to muffle against the console surface as his cock exploded into two jets of cyan cum, separated by the ring embedded in his slit and both splattering thickly underneath him and along his fingers. At the same time, Optimus didn't hold back a primal roar as his own spike spurted his entire tanks-worth of jizz inside his aft, only halfway through when it started dripping in shiny ropes down the Wrecker's soiled thighs. The boiling cum filling his backside only amplified Wheeljack's orgasm, leaving him a literal mess as he trembled around Optimus' endlessly-erupting cock; moaning, sweating, panting...

 

Gasping as a numb wakefulness collapsed on him, shadowy outlines telling him he was in his own tiny quarters on his ship. The fact that he'd just dreamed the entirety of being fucked by the leader of the Autobots was obvious by the soaked berth covers between his legs, and the limp state of his spike. 

He sighed, not bothering to raise his helm as he pulled his damp digits away from his open codpiece. "Not again..."

**Author's Note:**

> I tell ya what, whenever I actually want gay robots for once I need to write it myself smh


End file.
